nintendofandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Blog de usuário:Vchiea/Nintendo Switch Em Mãos
Como alguns de vocês devem saber, a Nintendo está organizando eventos ao redor do mundo para que as pessoas possam testar o seu novo console antes da data de lançamento. Nós aqui do Fandom estávamos no evento em Berlin e tivemos uma ideia de como o sistema funciona e quais jogos esperar para os primeiros meses do Switch Muitos aspectos do lançamento do Nintendo Switch nos fazem lembrar do lançamento do Nintendo Wii, dez anos atrás. Um sistema novo e revolucionário para toda a família, com mini-jogos inovadores, uns poucos títulos grandes e vários jogos retrô. Mas o que se tornou uma grande história de sucesso para o Wii, pode não ser tão facilmente replicado pelo Switch. 'Novos Ventos em Hyrule' O evento em Berlin nos deu uma boa ideia do que será o futuro do Switch à curto prazo. Com certeza o jogo mais esperado, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, teve uma grande área dedicada e decorada com árvores, onde você podia ficar 20 minutos imerso em um nova versão, mundo aberto, de Hyrule. Dava pra jogar tanto com ambos os Joy-Con controllers no Joy-Con Grip, ou com o Pro Controller. Este, que por sinal, não vêm com o sistema e será vendido por USD 70,00 (aproximadamente R$ 218,00 pelo câmbio de hoje, sem considerar taxas e impostos), o que desaponta bastante. Mas é difícil culpar a Nintendo por querer focar no lançamento de sua mais nova tecnologia, o Joy-Con Controller. Usar os Joy-Cons com o Joy-Con Grip é realmente confortável, mesmo sendo um pouco menos espesso do que controles de console costumam ser. A disposição assimétrica dos analógicos era algo que estava me incomodando a princípio, porém eu me acostumei bem rápido. thumb|right|335 pxO novo título de Zelda já gerou bastante animação graças ao trailer com o gameplay exploratório e as primeiras impressões do jogo não desapontam em nada. Quando Link acorda da hibernação de 100 anos, ele pega algumas roupas e então já faz seu caminho em direção à um mundo de ruínas antigas, gramados vastos e ravinas largas. O fator espiritualidade definitivamente foi virado de ponta-cabeça. A imensidão do mapa é esmagadora, porém chega uma hora que você não aguenta de vontade de explorar tudo o que for possível! Eventualmente você encontra um cavalo e isso facilita demais na hora de explorar o mapa. Zelda realmente é inspirador, como esperado - entretanto, o título não é exclusivo, sendo lançado também para o Nintendo Wii U. Para vocês que tem o console em casa, não há nada que a versão do Switch faça você querer trocar seu sistema, apenas pelo jogo em si. '1-2-Switch!' Mesmo que os fãs mais árduos da Nintendo (como Spinelli313 e eu) estejam mais animados para o lançamento de Zelda, este não é o título que melhor mostra as novas características do Switch. O equivalente ao Wii Sports é o 1-2 Switch, uma coleção de mini-games que realmente utiliza o melhor das características únicas que o console apresenta, em relação aos novos Joy-Con. Mais de 20 jogos estão inclusos na coletânea, que lhe dá a chance de, entre várias outras coisas, ordenhar vacas, dançar, lutar, duelar, ou até mesmo competir para ver quem desliga o telefone mais rápido! O último exemplo mostra que a qualidade dos mini-games varia drasticamente, e enquanto alguns dos jogos são muito divertidos, com essa primeira impressão, fica claro que não se comparam ao jogos de Tênis e Boliche de Wii Sports. Entretanto, um jogo com o nome simples de "Counting Balls" (Contando as Bolas), onde você tem que...(bem, acho que o objetivo desse jogo está bem claro haha) é bem convincente. Você só consegue jogar se for capaz de se concentrar nas vibrações emitidas pelo Joy-Con. Um recurso que funciona supreendentemente bem e apresenta perfeitamente uma característica que transforma o Switch em algo único. Porém, pensando nesse propósito, faria mais sentido que o jogo fosse distribuído em um bundle junto do console. Ao invés disso, os jogadores precisam pagar USD 50,00 (aproximadamente R$ 156,30 pelo câmbio de hoje, sem considerar taxas e impostos) para comprá-lo separadamente. 'Mario Kart de Sempre' Na estação do Mario Kart eu pude finalmente testar o Switch no modo de mão e minha primeira impressão foi: é difícil! O que pode ser pelo fato de no evento não ter como jogar com o aparelho sem nenhum tipo de mecanismo que não obstrua a pegada natural, já que os organizadores colocam travas de segurança para evitar furtos. O aparelho parece pesado, principalmente se comparado com outros consoles de mão, fazendo maior uso dos músculos dos braços. Por outro lado, ele se acomoda muito bem nas mãos e a qualidade de sua tela não desaponta em nada. Mas ao considerar que estamos falando dos gráficos de Mario Kart, o desafio da qualidade de imagem não é lá aquelas coisas. A ideia de podermos estar longe da TV de casa e poder jogar em qualquer lugar é definitivamente encantadora e uma bela jogada corporativa - que para promover o sucesso esperado vai depender da eficácia da bateria, cujas informações até agora são bem genéricas. O que desapontou no entanto foi não ser possível trocar baterias, o que para o uso em viagens de longa distância seria muito agradável. Isto é claramente um ponto negativo. Um problema que também afeta o outro modo de jogar o console, o fantástico tabletop, onde o console é usado como TV para partidas entre mais de um jogador lado a lado. 'Promessas Caras' thumb|right|335 px No geral, eu gostei do Switch, mas os jogos apresentados não me convenceram de que é algo a ser comprado já no lançamento. Zelda está maravilhoso e o (até então não-disponível para testar) Super Mario Odyssey também aparenta ser muito bom, mas teria sido uma melhor atitude da Nintendo lançar mais alguns títulos novos que enfatizassem as inovações no novo console. Os mini-games do 1-2 Switch são divertidos, mas não tem capacidade de prender a atenção das pessoas por mais de poucas horas e no geral, prometem mais do que entregam. Mesmo assim há esperança para o console com jogos de desenvolvedores independentes, porém ainda fica a dúvida do quão compromissados com o novo sistema, empresas como Ubisoft, Activision, EA, entre outras, realmente estão. Um grande fator contrário, que vem sendo bastante mencionado na mídia, é o preço do sistema. O valor de USD 300,00 (aproximadamente R$ 937,80 pelo câmbio de hoje, sem considerar taxas e impostos) pelo console sozinho poderia até ter sido perdoado com o argumento de que todas as inovações apresentadas pelo novo sistema balanceiam o desempenho superior da competição. Os acessórios, que não são apenas itens de luxo bônus, são, entretanto, tão caros que os custos com o console sobem bastante, especialmente ao levar em consideração o preço dos jogos. Não dá para deixar de pensar que o início do Switch no mercado será bem duro, nos resta torcer para que a Nintendo consiga se recuperar com o tempo. E você, se tiver a chance, vai comprar o Switch? Switch_Booths.jpeg|Os espaços para jogar 1-2 Switch Switch_Mariokart.jpeg|Mario Kart no modo de mão. Switch_Duell.jpeg|Quem apontar primeiro ganha! Switch_Zelda.jpg|Sheik querendo testar o novo jogo da franquia Switch_ProController.jpeg|O caro (mas muito bom!) Pro Controller Switch_Arms.jpg|Arena ARMS! Conteúdo Original: Hands-on: Nintendo Switch por Spinelli313 Tradução e Adaptação: Vchiea (discussão) 00h54min de 7 de fevereiro de 2017 (UTC) Categoria:Posts de blog Categoria:Jogos de Nintendo Switch Categoria:Nintendo Switch Categoria:Notícias de Nintendo Switch